Ash and Friends
by PinkPearl96
Summary: The stories of Ash's companions after they traveled with him. Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, Lillie.
1. Brock

Sorry I've been absent for a month, lots of issues to get over.

Note: I will also be adding Tracey and Gary into the chapters after Misty.

Ch 1 Brock's Chapter

This takes place after the Brock and Cilan episode.

Brock had just completed his coursework with Nurse Joy in johto. He had returned on a ship to Pewter city.

"I never did learn that green haired guys name." Brock said to himself.

Then Brock remembered that before he went to the Pokémon center, he had to meet professor Oak in the viridian museum.

As Brock headed into a craggy area, he heard a cry. He ran to the source, where a Seedot and Rhyhorn were. The Pokémon were trapped under a pile of rocks.

"Hold on, I'll get you out." Brock said.

He sent out Steelix and his newly evolved Gravler. Together they moved the rocks. He gazed at the Pokémon, they were just babies.

"Hey little ones, where are your families?" They just gazed at him.

Brock had come to a decision. "Would you like to come with me?" They nodded enthusiastically.

Brock put them in two pokeballs.

Professor Oak was waiting for Brock in Viridian City.

He needed Brock to research a Marrowak that he had just caught.

The professor handed Brock the pokeball.

"Phone call for Brock" the museum operator said.

Brock took the phone.

An injured Pokémon at the Pokémon center. Brock put on his doctors coat and ran to the Pokémon center. It was a Banette. It was in critical condition. There were burns all over its body.

Brock immediately went to work. Soon he ran out of burn heals.

"We are going to need more burn heals"... XD

Nurse Joy brought some burn heals and bandages. Brock finished wrapping up Babette's wounds. He wiped his forehead. His first mission as a Pokémon doctor was a success.

Banette felt better in a few days and soon began following Brock home and hanging around the gym.

A few days later Forrester had challenged Brock to a battle. Banette appeared in the gym excitedly. It seemed that Banette wanted to battle with Brock.

Forrester used Rhydon and Brock used Banette.

In the end, Brock won. With the type matchup and Brock being more experienced of course.

Brock continued his work as a Pokémon doctor and training his Pokémon. Then he was verified that Ash and co would be visiting from Alola.

He, Professor Oak, and Misty prepared for their arrival.


	2. Misty

Chapter 3 Misty

Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean city was currently taking a break from her gym duties and fishing in vermillion city.

Since she last saw Ash, she had caught a Swanna, Lanturn, Gorebyss, and Quagsire. Kanto has some new Pokémon appearing.

She was currently on the hunt for a Pokémon called Clauncher. It had been reported hiding in the bay at Vermillion city. Two of her Pokémon began to search.

"Now Marill and Togekiss, don't go too far". She said

(AN yay Togetic returned and evolved)

Suddenly something shot out of the water. It was a blue and yellow lobster like creature. Misty pulled out her Pokédex and sure enough it was Clauncher.

Misty got out a lure ball and was just about to throw it when a flying Pokémon swooped down and grabbed Clauncher then flew away.

"Oh no" misty shouted. She took off after Clauncher with Marill and Togekiss. Togekiss quickly blocked the fearows path and used air slash.

Clauncher started falling. Togekiss caught it and returned it safely to the ground. Marill quickly used bubble beam to defeat fearow.

Misty ran over to make sure Clauncher was alright. It was shaken but unharmed.

"Hey Clauncher, I want to catch you".

Clauncher motioned that it wanted to battle first. Misty agreed.

She sent out Lanturn to battle. Lanturn used spark but Clauncher deflected it with smack down.

Then Lanturn dove under water and quickly defeated Clauncher with an aqua jet.

Misty threw her pokeball and caught it.

Misty faced many different challengers.

Her main Pokémon used consisted of Togekiss, Marill, Gyarados, Corsola, Politoed, Clauncher, Staryu, Quagsire, Swanna, Lanturn and surprisingly Psyduck.

With Tracey's help, Psyduck became more confident in battles.

Soon she heard some news that Ash and co were going to come to Kanto.

She received her mega stone for gyarados and Brock had one for steelix. Time to prepare for their battle.


	3. Tracey

Chapter 3: Tracey

As Professor Oak's assistant, Tracey has caught many more Pokemon on his new career. Every day seemed like a new adventure with many challenges ahead.

Tracey caught Delibird, Hypno, Xatu, Scolipede, Yanma, Parasect, Whiscash, and Escavalier.

He was currently analyzing the area around Shamouti Island part of the Orange Islands.

Professor Oak and Professor Ivy were there, as well as Melody.

They came upon a Vanilluxe, who looked very sick.

The Professors examined it and determined it had paralysis.

"I can go find some Salveyo Weed" Tracey said.

Tracey and Melody set off to find Salveyo Weed.

They came to a lake where they dove down to search for the plant.

Suddenly they were thrown up out of the water by a mighty power.

A Machamp appeared in front of them.

"We will have to battle Machamp to get the Salveo Weed."

Tracey sent out Scyther and Melody sent out Espeon.

Machamp used Mega Punch. Scyther and Espeon dodged it.

Scyther used XScissor. Espeon used Psywave.

Machamp was weakened.

"Scyther catch." Melody threw a Mirror Coat to Scyther.

Scyther began to glow.

"Scyther is evolving."

Scyther evolved into Scizor.

"Scizor use Metal Claw"

Critical Hit. Machamp fainted.

Tracey dove down and got the Salveo Weed.

They returned and saved Vanilluxe.

As thanks, Vanilluxe decided to join Tracey on his journey.

Now Tracey has a new Pokemon to travel with him on his journey as Professor Oaks assistant.


End file.
